Un Viaje Inesperado A Equestria
by AldoJDC97
Summary: Un viaje que gracias a una fascinante lluvia de estrellas ocurrida en México que llevó a dos simples humanos al mundo mágico de Equestria. Que aventuras se llevarán estos dos humanos en un su viaje a un mundo donde criaturas míticas y ponies residen? Como reaccionarán los ponies ante ellos? Pasenle y sean bienvenidos!


**El comienzo de todo**

Bueno, no tengo idea de donde estamos pero seguro que me puse bien pedo para ver lo que estoy viendo pero pues en algún momento volveré a la normalidad, al menos a la mía.

Si quieren saber que pasó, pues pónganse cómodos y tráiganse la botana porque es una buena y larga historia.

En fin, pues como ya era viernes lindo hermoso e inicio del fin de semana pues me sentí con ganas de invitar a Oscar, mi mejor amigo de pelos chinos, a jugar una reta de Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2 en línea. Aún me faltaba práctica para este juego pues Oscar le encanta estos juegos pero quería ver que tan chingón me había puesto según mi práctica, yo soy más para juegos kinestésicos, o sea baile como Just Dance y Dance Central, ahí sí él no me gana ni con magia. Que la verdad aun así me considero una pinche hormiga fácil para este wey con este juego.

-"Puta madre!" Dije al ver que ya me habían matado por tercera vez seguida.

-"Jaja, no mames wey, cálmate." Dijo Oscar con un tono burlón al ver mi frustración.

-"Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú eres un geek en esto!" Dije mientras comía mis Tostitos para desahogarme.

-"No lo diría con esa palabra, pero Ok, lo que digas" Dijo mientras volvía a poner atención a la tele.

Esa misma noche habían pronosticado una lluvia de estrellas en México como a las 9 de lo noche más o menos pero no es algo que me impresione mucho la verdad, ya lo había visto antes y no es gran cosa, es bonito, pero no gran cosa ya. Ya si llego a ver parte de la lluvia, pues chingón, supongo.

Ya se había acabado la partida de Team Deadmatch de 10 minutos y ahora seguía Kill Confirmed, y estábamos eligiendo el lugar para iniciar la partida, Oscar y yo escogimos Plaza porque nos gusta mucho ese lugar.

-"Ya Oscar, estate atento cuando empiece" Le dije a Oscar mientras por curiosidad veía parte de la lluvia de estrellas desde la ventana de mi cuarto.

-"Si está bien, pero no mames Aldo, si se ve bien chingón esto." Dijo con asombro y con cara de baboso en la ventana.

-"Se te hace? Pues a ver qué tan chido se ve." Dije sin interés en mi voz y viendo la tele para ver cuando empezaba.

Gano Plaza por lo que pude ver, solo que se tardaba en comenzar porque faltaban unos jugadores así que no me preocupe tanto en cuando empezara.

-"Pues bueno, si tú lo dices" Dije cuando le di una ojeada a la ventana.

-"Bueno, ya vente pues, ya va a empezar" Dije mientras le palmaba el hombro y me iba a sentar.

-"Si pero oye, qué onda con eso que veo?" Dijo mientras abría la ventana para ver mejor.

-"Qué cosa?" Dije mientras iba a la ventana con él.

-"Mira, ves eso? Esa cosa que brilla mucho y que está cayendo? Dijo Oscar mientras me señalaba.

-"Ah, ya vi, pues quien sabe, tal vez otra estrella pero más chingona que las otras." Dije mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

De repente, empecé a ver una luz al lado de mi cara y a Oscar aún en la ventana y tapándonos de la luz tan intensa. Intente gritarle a Oscar pero se tiró al piso y después de eso dejé de sentir yo mis piernas y también caí, y me di un golpe en la cabeza, cerré mis ojos y quedé inconsciente.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado pero les puedo asegurar que casi le hizo bien a mi sueño por todo lo que dormí. Obviamente no era mi cómoda cama en lo que quedé dormido sino en un suelo frío y terroso.

Me di cuenta que estaba acostado de lado con mi cabeza apoyada en mi brazo, y lentamente abrí mis ojos.

-"No maaancheees…Qué paso anoche…?" Dije con una jaqueca que me partía medio cerebro de dolor.

Me levanté lo más lento posible porque la cabeza me daba vueltas, peor que la última vez que me dio una cruda y amanecí en casa de Alejandro y me metí en un serio problema.

En fin, me levanté y pude ver a unos 10 metros de mí que estaba Oscar allá tirado y fui corriendo para ver si medio estaba bien. Cuando lo vi parecía muerto, pero pues tenía que asegurarme que seguía vivo, así que lo hice, así es. Le di unas buenas cachetadas para que se despertara. Ya hasta que al fin pudo hablar.

-"Hey, no mames! Duele!" Dijo mientras se levantaba sobándose sus cachetes.

-"Pues tenía que asegurarme que seguías vivo wey." Dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-"Ugh…qué paso? Dónde estamos?" Dijo Oscar sobándose la cabeza del dolor.

-"No tengo la menor idea. Pero parece un bosque" Dije mientras veía detalladamente el lugar donde estábamos parados.

-"Un bosque medio tétrico…" Dijo Oscar.

-"Sí, más o menos." Dije acertando con él.

-"Y como mierda llegamos aquí por el amor de Dios?!" Dijo Oscar con mucha confusión.

-"No sé, es mejor que caminemos y busquemos respuestas" Dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia lo que creía que era un rumbo fuera del bosque.

-"Ok, pero lo que más que puedo recordar fue que estábamos en tu cuarto y esa lluvia de estrellas, después…nada." Dijo Oscar muy gráficamente, mientras caminaba conmigo. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza lo que dijo.

*Gruñido*

-"A la madre! Que fue eso?!" Pregunté asustado.

-"Pues…pudo ser tu estomago…" Dijo Oscar aterrorizado.

-"No, te lo juro que no fui yo wey…" Me toqué mi estómago para verificar y en efecto no era.

De la nada apareció en frente de nosotros lo que parecía una criatura como un león, pero tenía alas de murciélago, cuerpo de águila y cola de escorpión.

"Ay cabroooon! No maameeeees!" Grité casi tirándome al suelo del susto.

"Que mierda es eso?!" Pregunté creyendo que alguien me diera una respuesta.

"CREO ES UNA MANTÍCORA!" Grito Oscar tirado en el piso.

"Como lo sabes?! Que no es mítico eso?!" Pregunté sin dejar de mirar a la criatura que me veía con mucha furia.

"Pues se supone!" Grito Oscar retrocediendo en el piso.

La criatura se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros para lo que sería una rica cena para ella. Fue entonces que impartimos la huida a toda marcha fuera de ese bosque y de la Mantícora.

-"Corre Oscar, corre!" Grité mientras corríamos por nuestras vidas a una velocidad que nunca creí capaz de alcanzar con Oscar. Me imaginé la frase "RUN BITCH, RUN!"

-"Eso hago! Eso hago!" Grito Oscar con todas sus fuerzas corriendo como nunca.

Voltee hacia atrás para ver qué tan lejos estábamos de la Mantícora y solo estaba a 3 metros de nosotros y al ver eso aceleré como pude mi paso como loco, y al parecer parecíamos rayos, la gravedad se puso ligera para nosotros o lo que sea.

Corrimos como por 3 minutos a toda madre a lo que fuera una salida de este endemoniado bosque y ya estaba para vomitar todo lo que he comido en mi vida. Y Oscar no le iba tan bien que digamos. Solo diré que al ver su cara, por un momento creí que se volvería Hulk pero creo que me equivoqué.

Afortunadamente encontramos la salida del bosque y decidimos escondernos en algo cercano y fueron unos arbustos. Lo que se nos dificulto fue que estábamos muriendo y estaba jadeando sin parar y nuestros jadeos los podría escuchar la Mantícora, por suerte, la perdimos y supongo que se fue de regreso a lo profundo del bosque.

-"Creo que ya podemos salir" Dije mientras salía del arbusto.

-"Sí ya, creo que ya" Dije al estar fuera del arbusto.

-"Vaya! Esa cosa es rápida!" Dijo Oscar saliendo del arbusto y recuperándose de su cansancio.

-"Sí, pero no más que nosotros, jaja" Dije con un tono burlón.

-"Sip, tienes razón" Dijo Oscar.

-"Ahora que puedo razonar a gusto…" Dije calmado.

-"DÓNDE CARAJO ESTAMOS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS?!" Pregunté ahora alterado.

-"No sé, en un bosque del diablo tal vez!" Dijo Oscar alterado como yo.

-"Si, tal vez!" Dije aún alterado.

-"Bueno ya, hay que tranquilizarnos, no nos servirá de nada estar así" Dijo Oscar como un Boss.

-"Sí claro, como no…" Dije con ansiedad

-"Es en serio Aldo, hay que pensar que hacer" Dijo Oscar palmándome en mi hombro. Al menos, él siempre sabe cómo hacer para calmar el ambiente tenso como este.

-"Ok, está bien, ya, me calmo." Dije tratando de dejar mi nerviosismo atrás. Pero aun así tengo tics en mi cuerpo que a veces no controlo.

-"A ver, por lo que veo, pudimos llegar hasta el fin de este bosque porque allá puedo ver un claro" Dijo Oscar viendo hacia la dirección donde estaba la salida.

Así que fuimos para esa salida antes de que otra cosa pasara y nos quisiera como su rica cena de Navidad.

"Vaya, esta bonito el clima aquí, no crees?" Dije mirando el hermoso cielo azul y el brillante sol que desprendía una agradable brisa de calor.

"Lo sé, para ser campo, el clima es agradable" Dijo Oscar contemplando el cielo.

"Pero eso no quita el hecho de que fuimos atacados por una criatura dizque mitológica!" Dije aun con ansiedad en mi cuerpo y mente.

"No lo sé tampoco, tal vez nunca vimos la realidad de nuestro mundo después de todo" Dijo Oscar como todo un cerebrito.

"Tal vez" Dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Pues ya ni modo, vamos a caminar a ver si encontramos alguna casa por ahí" Dije mientras comencé a caminar y me sacudía la suciedad de mi ropa.

Caminamos por unos, qué serán? Unos 5 minutos? Bueno, en ese tiempo a lo largo de nuestra vista pudimos notar un pueblito a lo lejos, y pues nos aliviamos que aun seguíamos en civilización y no en medio de la nada, porque ahí si moriríamos de todo lo que uno se pueda imaginar, animales salvajes como esa pinche Mantícora (que aun no comprendo cómo es que existe), enfermedades, hambruna, deshidratación, cansancio, etc.

El chiste es que nos fuimos acercando para preguntarle a alguien en dónde estábamos y tal vez ubicarnos en Google Maps para darnos una idea que tan lejos estamos de nuestras casas.

"Chingón, no estamos solos después de todo, Oscar." Dije con menos ansiedad de la que tenía hace rato. Y con esto olvidé revisar mi bolsillo si mi Samsung Galaxy seguía ahí esperanzado de que tenga por lo menos más del 70% de batería. Afortunadamente, estaba y revisé y afortunadamente tenía un poco más del 90% de batería, le baje el brillo para que me durara más. Eran la 1:30 p.m. apenas, temprano a mi parecer. Pero al avanzar por el camino hacia el pueblo, noto cierto ambiente muy agradable para ser un pueblo, por ejemplo, de los que te encuentras en la carretera.

"Sip, pero noto algo raro aquí" Dijo Oscar.

"Cómo qué?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"No sé, como que hay mucho color, un muy buen ambiente de lo que esperaba de un campo desolado o apenas poblado, y que lo noto muy limpio."

"Vaya, y creí que era el único que pensaba eso" Dije con alivio en mi mente.

"Igual yo, creí que me tomarías por loco" Dijo Oscar.

"Nah, tranquilo, no estás tan loco" Dije palmándole su hombro, y como que en tanto burlándome un poco. Oscar noto mi chiste y solo me vio con cara de "púdrete".

"En fin" Dije.

Para nuestra sorpresa, había una casita, literalmente una casita, más cerca que el pueblo, así que decidimos ir mejor a esa casa, sería más rápido. Cuando nos acercamos a esa casita que parecía que fue diseñada para gente que tal vez sufría una chaparrez peor que la mía, todos en mi preparatoria son bien altos y aún me pregunto qué pasa con mi vida. Y aparte estaba lleno de animales a su alrededor, supongo que les gustan las mascotas o le gusta las mascotas si es que era solo una persona la que vivía ahí y no tiene a nadie, que lamento por eso. Pero algo raro fue que los animales se escondían de nosotros, lo cual me parecía extraño que tuvieran miedo de dos simples personas. En fin, llegamos y tocamos la mini puerta.

"Hola? Hay alguien que nos pueda ayudar? Estamos perdidos, por favor." No quise gritar porque nos creerían unos locos secuestradores y no nos abrirían los que vivieran ahí y necesitábamos ayuda rápido.

"A ver si tenemos la fortuna de que estén en casa" Dije algo nervioso por preguntar al que me abriría.

"Tranquilo, tal vez sí estén." Dijo Oscar tratando de alejar mi nerviosismo.

Esperamos unos 2 minutos, y se la puerta se abrió, y yo estaba de espaldas hablando con Oscar un rato pero creí en mi mente que al voltear vería una persona chaparrita de campo y en cambio vi algo "diferente".

"Sí? Puedo ayudarlos?" Preguntó una voz femenina con un bajo volumen de voz.

Me volteé, preguntando. "Sí disculpe, es que estamos perdi…" Y mi pregunta se interrumpió cuando vi debajo de mí algo que no era humano.

"…Dos…" Dije terminando y mirando fijamente a la criatura que abrió la puerta, que al verme a mí y a Oscar, se quedó con cara de "Oh Por Dios! Qué es eso que mis santos ojos están viendo?!", en su cara se reflejaba confusión y temor al mismo tiempo.

Era, creo que, un…pony? Pero era amarilla mantequilla, tenía melena y cola rosada larga, ojos verdes azulados, que en mi opinión, muy bonitos, y creo alcancé a notar que tenía, alas tal vez? O sea, un Pegaso? Genial, otra vez.

"Um…ho…la…ex…traños…" Pude alcanzar a escuchar porque su voz era de hilo de volumen. Estaba retrocediendo y estaba asustada.

Mientras que Oscar y yo teníamos que caras de completos idiotas observando a la inofensiva criatura, que creo no funcionaba estarla mirando con estas caras tan estúpidas. Pero en serio, trataba de procesar por mi cerebro lo que estaba viendo. Y a Oscar le costaba más trabajo porque pude ver que traía hasta baba saliendo de su boca, pero no sé por qué babeaba el wey este. Entonces, decidí dejar mi trance y tratar con todas mis fuerzas hablarle a esa "pony".

"Uuuuh…dis…culpa? Um…estamos…perdidos… Nos…puedes…ayudar? Digo, si quieres…" Pregunté también con un volumen bajo.

Hasta hablar me costaba trabajo, imbécil de mí. Mientras que Oscar seguía con su cara de idiota peor que lo que estaba la mía, decidí sacarlo de su trance.

"Wey, reacciona." Le dije a Oscar, dándole un zape en la cabeza.

"Ah…este…perdón…perdón" Dijo Oscar, sobándose la nuca del zape que le dí.

La pony seguía asustada de nuestra presencia, pero tuve que volverle a preguntarle. Disculpa, sabes dónde estamos? Dije calmadamente, tratando de no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Pero al hacerlo me sentía muy muy raro.

Respondió con una voz que apenas se oía. "Um…Equ..Equestria."

Eque, qué perdón? Pregunté educadamente.

"Um…Equestria…" Dijo un poquito más alto.

"Equestria creo que dijo" Dijo Oscar, con un oído de tísico.

"Equestria? Dónde es eso? Dije con cara de "WTF"

"Pues no sé…" Dijo Oscar.

Quedamos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

"Bueno, y cómo te llamas, amiga? Pregunté amablemente a la pony de mantequilla.

"Um…Flu…Fluttershy…" Respondió la Pegaso con voz baja, ocultándose en su melena.

"Flu…qué perdón?" Pregunté.

"Fluttershy…" Respondió la Pegaso tratando de alzar un poco la voz.

"Flutter…shy, verdad? Preguntó Oscar presumiendo su oído de tísico otra vez.

"Um…sí…" Respondió la Pegaso.

"Fluttershy? Creo a ver escuchado ese nombre o visto creo…" Dije en mi mente recordando sobre esos memes que me encontraba por Google y Facebook.

"Ya veo, que interesante" Dije al saber el nombre.

No sé qué nos haya pasado pero de repente Oscar se cayó al suelo, creo que desmayándose y me acerqué algo aterrado por su desmayo que de repente yo sentí también y caí junto con él.

Han pasado unas horas creo desde que recuerdo haberme sentido débil y haber caído en el suelo. Creo que fue el sueño más raro y vivido que haya tenido, jamás había sentido un sueño tan así de real, solo apenas tuvo uno pero no tanto.

Desperté y me doy cuenta que es noche o madrugada, estoy en un cuarto pequeño recostado que al parecer no era el mío, y la cama se siente algo pequeña pero por mi chaparrez aun quepo, entonces sí, no es mi cuarto. En eso me acuerdo de Oscar, lo empecé a buscar por el cuarto pero no lo veía y la oscuridad me lo impedía así que saqué mi celular que por suerte tenía aun batería, que bueno que se me ocurrió bajarle el brillo, tenía 80% y ya eran las 7 de la mañana, y con el celular enciendo la luz, alumbrando el cuarto. Estaba buscando si estaba Oscar en el cuarto, y estaba en el piso sobre unas sábanas.

"Por Dios, y…ahora qué hago? Estaba ahora con casi un ataque de nerviosismo como es habitual de mí.

Por una puerta que estaba en la esquina del cuarto, pude alcanzar a notar que había luz en el primer piso. Me levanté de la mini cama y fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y note un pequeño corredor a las escaleras, me acerqué a las escaleras, que por cierto, eran increíblemente pequeñas, pero pues se trataba de un pequeño pony el que vivía aquí, así que no me sorprendía mucho. Me quede ahí cerca de las escaleras y escuchaba una conversación, y todas las voces que escuchaba eran femeninas.

"Y pues tocaron a mi puerta y cuando la abrí, ahí los vi a los dos" Dijo lo imaginé era la Pegaso amarilla, por lo que dijo.

"Y exactamente como eran, Flutteshy? Preguntó Twilight con mucho intererés.

"Pues, no parecían ponies ni otra raza que conozca, pudo ver que parecían como simios pero caminaban en dos piernas, eran altos, podían hablar, no tenían pelaje como ellos, solo en sus cabezas, y vestían ropa" Dijo Fluttershy,

"Vaya, es algo que nunca había escuchado antes, ni siquiera en mis libros viene algún tema sobre esos seres que viste" Respondió Twilight mientras caminaba por la sala.

"Y en este momento, en dónde están? Preguntó Twilight.

"Pues lo recibí y en un momento se desmayaron, y pues los metí aquí, están arriba dormidos los dos." Respondió Fluttershy.

"Hmm, ya veo. Estas segura que no son peligrosos, Fluttershy? Porque no podemos arriesgar a nadie de seres de origen desconocido y lo que podrían ser capaces de hacer." Twilight, aun lo más fascinada que estaba por estos seres, tenía el temor de algo peligroso.

"Creo que no, no se veían peligrosos, parecían domesticados, y hasta pudieron haberme atacado, pero la verdad parecían más confundidos, y además perdidos por lo que me escuchaba." A pesar de que Fluttershy en ese momento estaba aterrada, obviamente pudo notar la confusión de los dos seres a simple vista.

Y yo pensaba desde las escaleras. "Nombre, como iban a ser peligrosos dos weyes que apenas sacan en 70 en Mate I y festejan a lo pendejo". Yo escuchaba lo que decían sobre nosotros, y la verdad peligrosos no somos, estamos más allá que jodidos para planear algún ataque nuclear o algo de lo que ellos temen que pudiéramos hacer.

"Y además también parecían buenos ambos, en serio dudo que tramen algo malo" Afirmo Fluttershy lo que había dicho anteriormente.

En mi mente: "Ándale, tú sí sabes".

"Bueno, te creo Fluttershy, y dime, crees que ya estén despiertos? En el momento en que me llamaste, le pedí a Spike que le escribiera a la Princesa Celestia que viniera, no debe de tardar, e iremos por las demás para discutir sobre esto, y necesitaremos que estén despiertos para cuando lleguemos aquí."

"No lo sé, tal vez estén dormidos todavía, pero déjame revisar, y si aún lo están, vamos por las demás y esperar a que estén despiertos ya, sino trataré de despertarlos gentilmente y espero después poder ayudarlos en algo." Fluttershy aún seguía su instinto de veterinaria con los seres, aun sin saber las intenciones de ambos, ella pensaba que necesitarían ayuda y no se las iba a negar." Dijo Fluttershy, dirigiéndose a los cuartos de arriba de su casa para echar un ojo a los dos seres.

En el momento que dije que vendría para arriba, hecho a la madre me fui a la mini cama sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo bueno es que pude ser lo demasiado silencioso y no se dio cuenta, y rápido me acobije con las sábanas de la mini cama y me hice el dormido como la Bella Durmiente. Di un último vistazo a Oscar que no la fuera a cagar y se despierte, por suerte aún seguía dormido, y no lo culpo, era las malditas 7 de la mañana de un sábado.

Y escuché la puerta, avisándome que ya llegó, y hacer como todo un estúpido, durmiendo como un bebé. Creo sentir cuando se acercó a mí y luego entre ojos abiertos que iba con Oscar y después salía. Debo decir que cuando se me acercó tenía un olor muy agradable, como si de si cuerpo transpirará un perfume agradable para el olfato.

Y entonces me levanté lentamente, caminé despacio y escuchaba desde la puerta.

"Siguen dormidos, entonces creo que es mejor que vayamos por las demás y esperar aquí a la Princesa, espero no demorarnos tanto". Dijo Fluttershy mientras bajaba las escaleras volando.

"De acuerdo, estas segura que los quieres dejar aquí en tu casa?." Dijo Twilight en lo que abría la puerta y salía.

"Sí, no te preocupes." Respondía Fluttershy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y ambas ponies salían de la casa para ir por las otras y esperar a la Princesa.

**Hola a todos! Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic! **

**Espero lo disfruten, trataré de escribir más cápitulos para esta historia.**

**Dejen sus reviews, espero mejorar algo, y pues ojala les guste!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
